Fight Your Demons
by secretivemuch
Summary: What if your whole life was a lie? When Katniss Coin stumbles across a website her whole life changes all because she is Katniss Everdeen, the girl that's been missing for fifteen years, and now she has to try and fit into the life of her real mother, with the family that she doesn't know, and start a new high school halfway through her senior year. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Court

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I take out my black mouth guard which protects my teeth, the other fighter just called a time out so I flop down onto the stool in my corner as Haymitch hands me my bottle of water.

"A couple more hits and he's done," he says as I hand him back my bottle

"Any last advice?" I ask already knowing the answer before I put my mouth guard back in

"Stay alive,"

And then I go to win the fight.

* * *

After winning the fight I collect my winning one hundred dollars which I will no doubt have to hand over to Alma.

I jog home after changing out of my usual fight gear and into something more casual.

Unfortunately for me the lights are still on, even though it's already midnight.

I mutter a couple curse words under my breath before hitching my backpack up and hesitantly enter the house.

The house itself isn't very big and is made of rotting wood, there are a total of six rooms, there's the kitchen diner, Romulus' room, living room, Alma's room, the bathroom and the basement aka my room.

Quietly I close the front door behind me, hoping not to get caught.

"You were out late," Alma says from the chair in the living room, she's not even looking at me but she still assumes it's me even when her 'perfect little angel' of a son is probably out somewhere getting high or getting laid, either is quite possible. "Hand it over," she states tilting her head to look at me

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie trying to walk away but she pounces on me, grabbing me by my braid and pushing me up against the wall.

"Hand over the winnings," she hisses

"How'd you know I won?"

"The unfortunate case that you're not dead or on the way to hospital, now hand it over," her finger clutch my hair tighter and she presses me against the wall a little harder, I can't help but comply and take the money out my back pocket and hand it to her "Good girl," she says relaxing but then she grabs my hair and pulls me towards the door of the basement and throws me down the creaky old wooden steps.

She slams the door shut leaving me in complete darkness, she removed the light because she doesn't want to waste money on me.

I shuffle towards my mattress, I don't have a proper bed like Alma or Romulus, I'm not worth buying one for.

I ease myself onto the old mattress and give myself the best once over I can manage in the dark. Nothing's broken and from what I can tell nothing is bleeding.

I sigh in relief before pulling my thin blanket over me and curling into a ball to try and get some warmth knowing that I will not sleep tonight.

* * *

"Up," Romulus growls pulling me from the mattress by my hair, he pulls me upstairs, leading me with my hair to his room.

Last night, my tired and bruised body refused to dip into the peaceful slumber that would take me away from this hell hole, and when I did manage to fall asleep I was greeted by the sight of the same dream, two people, a woman and a man. The woman with as ever the same blonde hair and the man with the same dark hair that I have. The dream is always the same, but the faces are always blurred, the only thing that reminds me that it's nothing but a peaceful dream and the man, he sings the same song every time.

_Deep in the meadow,  
__Under the willow...  
_

Romulus throws me on his bed and starts undressing me whilst sloppily kissing my neck.

I tense and lay ridgedly hoping he won't get his way... again.

"Romulus!" Alma shouts from downstairs "Breakfast,"

Luck is on my side as Romulus reluctantly peels himself from me.

"We'll continue this later," he purrs seductively but all I want to do is vomit.

As soon as he exits the room, I dress myself and scramble back down to the basement and change into whatever's clean before braiding my hair, grabbing my backpack and running out the house before either one of my tormentors can catch me.

Whilst walking down the road to school Thom, one of my two only friends in this dammed world, catches up with me. He somehow managed to drive his truck into a tree so we're stuck walking to school for the rest of senior year seeing as I don't have any money to pay for driving lessons let alone save for something as expensive as a fourth hand car, no, not second hand, or third, I would be lucky if I could afford a kid's trike let alone a car.

Thom hands me an apple with a friendly smile, Thom always shares his food with me, partly because he knows my home situation the other part is because his mother loves me and gives him extra so that he can feed me.

"I can't believe Gale left," he says

"Lucky bastard," I say and Thom laughs "He's always been a smart ass,"

"Just because he gets into a college somewhere that isn't here doesn't mean he's smart,"

"He's smart enough to get away," I say taking a bite of my apple, Thom just shakes his head with a smile and continues walking

"How were the family from hell this morning?" he asks

"Don't want to talk about it," I state as we near the school gates

"Ok... want to come over for dinner?" he asks and before I go to speak again he cuts me off "I'm sure my mother would love feeding you and you would love to do your homework somewhere... quiet,"

"Thanks," I say gratefully as we enter the gates to my second hell aka high school.

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

I watch as the second hand slowly makes its way around the clock face. I stifle a yawn.

"Katniss Coin, pay attention!" the teacher snaps from the front

"Sorry," I call dully, she takes this as the best she's gonna get and continues writing something on the board, which I finally take notice as the homework.

Which Different Ways Of Communication Are Used To Find Missing Children?

I scribble down the title on my hand.

"All I need are brief notes," declares the teacher as the bell rings. I gather my stuff together and head out the front to meet Thom to go to his place.

"Hey," he says meeting me at the gate and we start walking "How was boring old English?"

"Boring," I state "Can I borrow your computer again? I need to search up different kinda of ways of communicating missing children and get examples,"

"Course," he shrugs as we turn the corner, Thom starts saying something about this girl in his geometry class and I zone out until we get to his house where his mother attacks me with one of the biggest of hugs known to man.

"Hey Mrs Carlson," I laugh as she hugs me

"I've told you before, call me Sandra," she smiles realising me from the hug "Why don't you two run upstairs and do your homework whilst I finish up with dinner,"

We do as we're told and I follow Thom to his room, he flops on his bed before passing me his laptop and taking out his geometry books to start doing his homework.

I type in Thom's password before clicking the internet icon and searching 'ways of communicating missing people' millions of results appear none of which related to what I want to answer, I sigh and chew my pen.

"What's up?" Thom asks looking up from his geometry books

"Life,"

"Ha ha," he deadpans

"This English homework sucks, how do people communicate to the world that they're missing their child?"

"Well first they contact the police,"

"Big help," I say sarcastically and Thom's mother calls us for dinner.

We sit discussing several things whilst saying spaghetti and meatballs, including my homework which Mrs Carlson- I mean Sandra, gave me some advice for.

"How's school?" Thom's mother asks as I twirl the spaghetti around my fork

"Boring-" Thom starts but his mother cuts him off by slapping the back of his head

"I was asking Katniss," she hisses and I contain my smirk

"It's fine," I answer

"And your grades? How are they averaging?"

"About a C- but that's the best it's gonna get," I shrug "Not that it matters,"

"Of course it matters!" Sandra say putting down her fork, I see Thom roll his eyes "If you want to get into a good college you have to finish the year with a decent set of grades!"

I know Thom's mother doesn't mean any harm, it's just that between fighting and school and well, my not so nice family, I have no time to set up any kind of college application or even think about how I would pay for such an expensive thing like college.

"I'm working on it..."

* * *

After dinner we head back upstairs to Thom's room and I take Sandra's advice of looking at missing people's websites.

I click on the first website that comes into view. My eyes stop on one baby called Katniss Everdeen.

"Weird," I mutter

"What is it?" asks Thom putting down his pen

"There's a girl with the same first name as me,"

"Could be anybody," he states disinterested, I click the 'what do they look like now' button and I watch as the picture morphs into an older Katniss Everdeen.

"Holy shit,"

"What?" asks Thom getting up from his bed and walking towards me and his laptop "Holy shit," he repeats

"She's me."

We stare at the screen for what seems like hours when in reality it's probably just a few minutes, we compare the computer generated face with mine several times and find that there is no explanation for this.

"We should contact the website, screw it, the police!" Thom says, obviously panicked by the whole situation

"Let's check the details first," I declare quite calmly, well calm compared to Thom, pressing the more details button "Katniss Everdeen went missing just before her second birthday and is believed to be seventeen years old,"

"You just have to see if there's any baby pictures of you before you're two," says Thom as if it was as easy as that

"You're lucky if my mother has any photos of me at all," I state "What else does it say?"

"Birthmark on the left shoulder blade shaped like a heart," he says reading from the screen, my eyes go wide and Thom turns to face me, in reply I take my leather jacket off and and lower my t-shirt.

My birthmark matches that of the one on the picture of the little girl.

"She's me, I'm her... I'm Katniss Everdeen,"

"How is this even possible?"

"I don't know," I say collapsing onto Thom's bed

"We have to call the police, we have to tell them, we have to-" I cut him off

"We're not doing anything, I better get home, Alma will be waiting for me," I say grabbing my leather jacket and heading out of Thom's room, he doesn't object. I hurry down the stairs and call goodbye to his mother before making my way home, but it's not home, and Alma Coin isn't my mother and Romulus isn't my brother.

I don't know whether to be sad or elated.

I take a couple deep breaths before entering the house, that was my childhood home, where I was contained to the basement so that I didn't let 'my odour stink up the house.'

"Where have you been?" asks Alma from her usual chair, once again not looking at me

"I was doing homework at a friend's house,"

"Ha, friend," she laughs standing from her chair and walking closer to me "So who have you been whoring around with this time?"

"Nobody,"

"I didn't raise you to be a liar, did I, young lady?" she snarls putting a bony hand on my shoulder, gripping it so tightly that I swear it'll bruise.

"N-no, ma'am," I reply shakily as her grip tightens

"Good girl," she says releasing me from her death grip and pats my head, I wince with each awkward pat to the head. But then she grabs my hair "Now get out of my sight," she says pulling me towards the basement, I run after the try and decrease the amount of tensions between her fistful of my hair and my head to help the pain subside but she's too fast.

"Mother," both my head and Alma's head snap around to find Romulus "I need to talk to, Katniss," the way he says my name makes me want to vomit but I contain myself "It's important, I'll take her downstairs,"

"Thank you, Romulus," she says letting go of my hair "And you," she says spitting venomously towards me "I don't want to hear another word from you," then she walks back towards the TV set, leaving me with Romulus. He hand rests on my shoulder and a wicked smile graces over his face. I gulp.

He pushes me towards the steps and my heart beats like a bomb detonator just before it's about to explode, I wish it would. He nudges me forwards and I walk shakily down the steps in the dark basement. I know it's not his first choice but it doesn't arouse suspicion from Alma, not that she'd care either way.

At the bottom of the steps, I'm grabbed by the collar of my shirt and pushed up against the wall.

Romulus' lips find my neck and his tongue slides along my collarbone, I shiver.

He doesn't take his time.

* * *

I'm shaking in the dark, unlit basement, waiting for the sun to rise and have it's light crack through the tiny window, there's a couple hours until sunrise but until then I'm somewhat peaceful knowing that everyone else in the house is asleep, after all Romulus has to go to college tomorrow and Alma, well she's probably going to be sat in front of the TV set again, not moving.

I sit up and my bare feet touch the cold concrete, I crawl over towards my pile of clothes and put on whatever I can find that still fits and isn't too dirty, knowing that Alma won't wash anything of mine for a while yet.

I pull on my leather jacket and pull it tighter around me, it gets pretty cold down here.

Then I finally admit to myself that I've had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Court

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Finally the bell rings, school had been something of a god send compared to home, especially after Romulus gets his way, but today just seemed a little... annoying. Partly because Thom kept bitching about the stupid website with the stupid picture and the half being that I was annoyed with myself from not doing something about it and not knowing if I should or I shouldn't.

I swear, one day, decisions would kill me.

I hurry out the classroom and to my locker, it's the end of the day. I jump as I close my locker to find Thom.

"Jesus..." I mutter

"Please, just call someone, contact the website, just find out whether it's actually you, then we can put this whole this to rest," I sigh and roll my eyes at his billionth attempt to get me to do something about the stupid website.

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"No, Katniss, you need to do something," he says clutching my arm, stopping me from walking away

"Like I said earlier, it's been fifteen years, they've probably already closed the case, terminado , no más, caso cerrado,"

"You're ability to speak Spanish overwhelms me," he states

"When living at Gale's for half your life, running away from your family you learn some things,"

"But that doesn't mean that you could get out of here," I stop and eye him "It's a free right out, if it's you then you get out of here, away from Alma and away from Romulus and don't you dare say that nothing happened last night, I know you too well Katniss _Everdeen,"_

I send him a look as he uses the missing girl's surname.

"If I call the people from the website will you quit it?"

"Yes," he says "And you're staying for dinner!"

* * *

At Thom's house, I barely have the time to say hi to his mother before he drags me up the stairs to his room.

Thom types his password into his laptop at the speed of light and clicks onto his history to search for the website I used yesterday, I send him a look as I notice a few websites in his history, he blushes before continuing to find the website he's looking for.

I awkwardly sit on his bed wanting this to be all over.

I don't want this to be some stupid false hope that I can get out of that stupid house because that'll just make me feel worse.

Thom gulps before passing me his phone, it's ringing and I hesitantly hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello this is the police department, what can I help you with?"

"I think, I mean, I could be-" I shake my head and get a grip of myself "I think I could be Katniss Everdeen, the girl that went missing fifteen years ago,"

"I'll patch you through," the phone clicks and I'm left looking at Thom, now somewhat unsure of my decision to call the police about the whole matter.

"Hello, this is DCI Plutarch Heavenbee,"

"Um, I think I could be Katniss Everdeen," then I hear the shatter of a mug on the ground

"Say that again,"

"I think I could be Katniss Everdeen," there's silence on the other end of the line, Thom sits down next to me on his bed with his laptop, on the screen holds an article about the possible me.

_FROM BABY TO BODY._

_Two year old Katniss Everdeen was abducted from her home last week, leaving the community as well as the family stunned. Hope seems to be depleting as time passes as the search for the little girl is becoming a hunt for a body. DCI Jones had this to say..._

I tear my eyes away from the screen as DCI Plutarch Heavensbee returns to the phone.

"Right so-" I'm cut off by the sound of Thom's front door being hammered on

"KATNISS COIN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" comes the loud shout of Alma

"Shit," Thom and I say at the same time, I hear Thom's mother open the front door and I hear Alma asking Sandra where I am. Next thing I know is that I'm being grabbed by the hair and pulled home by Alma, my possible abductor.

* * *

When we get back, I'm repeatedly thrown against the wall.

"What were you doing? Stupid girl! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, I'm really amazed that the neighbours haven't called the police yet "Stupid! I bet you were whoring around as usual! Stupid girl!"

"Mom!" Romulus shouts, Alma stops and holds tightly by my hair as I crumble to my knees "You don't want to get blood on the walls," he states simply and she drops my hair and I collapse. Alma storms off to her room and slams the door, there's a silence about the house.

I push myself off the ground slightly and watch Romulus cautiously.

He steps closer to me and grabs me by the armpits and drags me down to the basement.

He leaves the door open, so that he's not to trip down the stairs.

I try to crawl away but he just grabs my hair and pulls me back.

I trying calling out but no one cares.

* * *

A few minutes later and he's had his fun.

"You don't have to make this hard, Katniss, after all I'm the only one that truly cares about you, I love you, that's why we do all this together," he says softly "I stopped mother from killing you didn't I?" he says holding my face in his hands, I nod knowing not to contradict him. "You're my little sister and I would never hurt you-"

He's cut off by the sound of the front door being broken down

"POLICE!" shouts a voice, dozens of footsteps run through the house, Romulus throws on his jeans quickly and pulls me up with him and drags me up the stairs after him

I watch as my mother, Alma Coin is hand cuffed.

"Thank the lord!" Romulus says

What's going on?

"I thought she was gonna kill her!" he says to no one in particular "Someone help please, she's got blood in her hair and I-" he chokes out, starting the cry.

What the hell is going on?

A police officer puts his arms around us and leads us out to the ambulance and police cars outside. I'm loaded onto the ambulance and Romulus is left talking to the police officer.

That's when I find nothing but darkness.

* * *

I wake up in a bed in A&E.

"Ah, you're awake," I turn to see a man the the chair by my bed "I'm DCI Heavensbee, but please call me Plutarch,"

"What happened?" I ask clutching my head

"I traced your phone call to your friend's house and he sent me to yours, your brother is waiting to see you and then we need to talk about what you called for," he says standing from the chair "I'll wait for you in the coffee shop, we have a lot to discuss," he leaves the ward swiftly and soon enough, too soon, Romulus enters my cubicle, he closes the curtain as he sit on the bed and grips in wrist tightly. I wince slightly.

"I told them what they need to know, that our mother's a bitch and that I've been trying to protect you, ok?" I nod quickly "Now, what we've been doing... you don't mention it to anyone, ok?" I nod again, my throat dry "Good girl," he says stroking my hair "Remember that I love you Katniss, you're my little sister and you love me too, right?" I nod for a third time "Good girl, now don't say anything," and with that he kisses me on the lips and exits the cubicle.

I sit stunned and wait for the nurse to discharge me.

* * *

Half an hour later I'm discharged and I make my way down to the cafe that DCI Heavensbee told me to meet him at.

When I do find him, I take the seat opposite to him.

"You took your time," he says drinking the last of his foul smelling coffee "Katniss, when you called me, I wasn't sure, who would be?" he continues as I dare not talk after Romulus came to see me "You are Katniss Everdeen," he says "We had tests done to confirm it and well, you're Katniss Everdeen, you've been missing for fifteen years and I've finally found you,"

My thoughts are a mess.

Have you ever experienced that moment when you've realised that your whole life was a lie?

This is that very moment.

"I bet you're wondering what happens next... Well, your mother wants to see you," I immediately stiffen "Oh no, not Alma, your real mother," I don't know whether to relax or stay cautious "I know it sounds hard already but there's dozens of cameras outside, somehow someone got the information who you are and now everyone wants to see if it's true," I gulp "Here," he says reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, he hands me a pair of black aviator sunglasses

I take the sunglasses from his hands and we head towards the entrance and I put the sunglasses on, DCI Heavensbee puts an arm protectively on my bad and leads me out, the camera start to flash and people shout so many questions at me.

_Are you the real Katniss Everdeen?_

_Where have you been for the past fifteen years?_

_Who abducted you?_

_Who's been looking after you?_

_Who took you?_

_Who called the police?_

All the reporters are busy waiting for the delicious story to put front page on tomorrow's newspaper, to fill tonight's headlines and earn something from my own sad existence.

It would have been easier for Alma to have killed me, but no, you can get caught from that, from being too careless but no one expects you to keep the child, to bring it up as your own because it doesn't know any better, to teach it the same evil you were taught to continue your reign of terror.

It was all too easy for her and now she's been caught.

I wish the same could be said for Romulus.

DCI Heavensbee gets me into a car and drives out of the hospital parking lot.

"I bet you're wondering where I'm taking you, well, Katniss Everdeen, after fifteen long years, you're going home, to your mother, your real mother."


	3. Chapter 3

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Court

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

We pull up outside another police station, there are reporters everywhere, I put the sunglasses back on as we get out the car and DCI Heavensbee leads me through the building to a room.

Inside the room is a grey table and four chairs. I take a seat and DCI Heavensbee places a clear plastic cup of water in front of me. He takes the seat opposite me and sighs.

"You were quite the case back in the day," he states, I just lift the cup to my mouth a take a sip before placing the cup back down on the table "I would put the TV on but there's a big media storm about you and I figured you wouldn't want to see all that they're speculating about," I nod

"What are we doing here?" I ask after finally working up the courage to speak, trusting myself not to say anything that Romulus could get me for

"Obviously we'll have to interview you formally about what living with Alma and Romulus was like," he says and I stiffen slightly remembering my conversation with Romulus back at the hospital.

_"Now, what we've been doing... you don't mention it to anyone, ok?" I nod, my throat dry "Good girl," he says stroking my hair "Remember that I love you Katniss, you're my little sister and you love me too, right?" I nod again "Good girl, now don't say anything,"_

"But we'll do that later, right now, we're waiting for Paula, your mother, to arrive, it'll be weird but she's missed you, even if you don't remember her," I nod slightly before raising the cup to my lips and taking another sip before setting it down on the table.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes and I watch the hands on the clock tick in its perfect circle around the clock face.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

The door opens and a woman with blonde hair steps in, past the police officer, a small blonde girl behind her that's probably no more than thirteen years old. I stand from my chair as the woman walks closer to me, her eyes wandering all over me.

She seems so familiar.

She stops looking at me and locks me into a hug. I stand rigidly not knowing how to respond to her.

"Katniss, this is your mother Paula," says DCI Heavensbee as Paula steps back, her hands hold my face with her hands and tears spill freely down her face, I could never be so weak.

"I can't believe it's finally you," Paula says smiling brightly

Then it clicks.

She's the woman from my dream, the blonde hair and the blue eyes, I'm not sure who the younger girl is but Paula is definitely the woman from my dream, except she looks a little different, in my dream she looked younger and less worn and beaten down.

"Prim, come here," Paula says and the younger blonde girl steps forward anxiously "Katniss, this is Prim, your younger,"

This all seems to be a little too much but I know I have to handle it or else I don't have anywhere to live.

"Hi," the younger girl, I now know as Prim, smiles

"Hi," I say back, Prim's blonde hair hangs down to her waist and I bet it gets tangled really easy "I'm Katniss," I say holding out my hand to her

"I know," she smiles shaking it lightly "My mom told me everything about you,"

It's strange how I'm nothing like either of the women in the room, both blonde with blue eyes and seemingly sweet, whilst I'm more hostile, dark haired and grey eyed.

I push the thought away.

"Thank you," Paula says to DCI Heavensbee "Thank you for bringing back my little girl," I stand awkwardly next to Prim as the two adults talk

"It wasn't me," says DCI Heavensbee holding up his hands "If it wasn't for Katniss calling, I don't think we'd be here,"

"But thank you, for bringing her here, it must have been a long journey,"

"No worries ma'am," he smiles shaking her hand "We'll keep in touch, we still need to formally interview, Katniss, but we'll let her get settled in at home and we'll come for a visit," he says as if I'm not in the room

"Thank you," Paula, my mother, repeats, before we leave I try to hand DCI Heavensbee his sunglasses back but he just replies with a simple gesture.

"You need them more than I do, kid."

* * *

For the whole of the car journey Paula tells me about the house, the neighbourhood and the local high school that she'll enrol me in as soon as she can, she sounds like an excited child but I just smile and nod.

We pull up outside a beautiful white cottage, a family home, nothing like the pile of rotting wood that Alma owned.

Paula opens the front door and we enter into the house. On the left I see a small, cosy looking living room and on my right I see a kitchen with a table to eat meals at.

"I'm going to go finish some homework," Prim smiles bouncing up the stairs

"Let's have a grown up talk," says Paula walking into the kitchen, I follow her and she boils the kettle "Coffee?" she asks and I shake my head

"Never liked the stuff," I say

"How about tea?"

"Sure, thanks," I say and she reaches for a second mug, she drops a tea bag into the mug "Two sugars," I say and she drops two teaspoons of sugar into the mug before adding the boiling water and making her own coffee. She brings both mugs to the table and passes me my mug of tea.

"So, Katniss," she says "I noticed that you have no belongings with you,"

"I didn't really have anything worth keeping," I admit, blushing slightly, I reach for my mug of tea and take a few sips of the hot liquid, I put the mug back down on the table, and Paula places her hand on mine.

"I'm not expecting you to start calling me 'mom' from day one or anything, it's been fifteen years and this is probably one of the weirdest things to you,"

"Yeah," I admit "It's pretty weird,"

"So tomorrow I thought, I could give you and Prim some money so that you go and buy yourself some new clothes and some things for school, you know, bag, pencils, that kind of thing,"

"That's really generous," I says

"Oh, don't worry dear, it's necessary,"

"Alma never bought me anything, or gave me money to buy anything," I admit a little downcast

"Well, you're not with her any more are you?" she smiles lightly and I send her a warm smile back "How would you like to see your room?"

"That would be great," I say as we stand from the kitchen table, I expect her to lead me to the basement but when he walks straight to the stairs I am somewhat shocked, I follow her

"Now, we redecorated a long while ago and turned it into the spare room, it's nothing special, just white walls and grey carpet but it's your room," she says opening a door and walks in, I follow her in.

I look around the room, not believing that this could possibly be my room, there's a bed against the wall by the window and a mirror in the middle of the room above some sort of fire place, there's a walk in closet in the corner of the room with a small sofa and desk with it's own chair.

"Is this a joke?" I ask in disbelief

"I know it's not much-" I cut her off

"It's beautiful, thank you," I say and Paula smiles brightly

"You can customise it, obviously, like put posters up and paint the walls, anything, as long as it isn't too crazy,"

"Thank you, Paula, but, um, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"Do I have a dad?"

"You did," she says sadly sitting down on the bed and looking at her feet "Ten years ago, when Prim was only three, he went into a house, he was a fire fighter and the only thing that we can confirm is that a gas pipe exploded, blowing up the whole house," I don't know to react, my father, the man whom I'm supposed to love is dead but I feel nothing.

Paula stands and walks towards the door, she goes across the room and goes into what seems to be her room, she comes back a couple seconds later holding something in her hands, she sits down next to me on the bed and passes me a photo frame.

In the photo frame there's a picture of a baby, Paula and a man with dark hair, my hands trace the engraving at the bottom of the photo frame.

_Our Family.  
__Katniss Joy Everdeen born 22nd February 1996 ._

Paula stands from the bed and walks towards the door, she stops and turns to face me "I'll give you some time to get acquainted with your room and I'll call you when dinner's ready, ok?" I smile in reply "I'm glad you're back, Katniss."

* * *

That night was the best night's sleep I had ever had, and the first time I had sleep on an actual bed, even after Romulus' sexual escapades he would send me back down the basement.

I slip out from underneath the covers, I'm wearing a shirt that Paula managed to find for me, she said that today she'll talk both Prim and I to the mall so that whilst she does her own thing we can go shopping.

I change into yesterday's clothes, braid my hair and head downstairs to find Prim sat on the couch in the living room whilst Paula makes breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning, dear," Paula says and I smile, still not completely over the weirdness of the whole situation "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," I reply rather formally, I walk over to Prim who's watching some show on the TV, I don't really like TVs that much, partly because Alma watched TV all day and all night long until she'd pass out.

"Hey," Prim smiles as I sit down next to her, her hair is still down and she's probably already brushed it but it already looks tangled.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" I ask rather randomly, Prim turns to face me, her face igniting with a massive smile

"Will you?"

"Of course, just go grab a couple hair bands," with that Prim scrambles to her feet and runs upstairs, seconds later she runs back downstairs and plops down in front of me, she folds her legs around her body and I part her hair into two sections then each section into three before I start braiding.

"Where did you learn to braid like that?" asks Paula as she plates up what looks like scrambled egg and bacon

"My friend, Gale, 's mother taught me it and I've wore it like that ever since, they taught me Spanish as well,"

"They taught you Spanish?" gasps Prim turning to face me making me drop her braid, I nod "Say something in Spanish,"

"Dar la vuelta, señorita culo meneo, me hiciste caer su trenza,"

"What does that mean?" asks Prim mesmerised

"It means, turn around miss wiggle butt, you made me drop your braid," I hear Paula laugh and Prim turns around as I finish the last of her two braids "Acabado, finished," I say and Prim jumps up and we walk to the kitchen table

"My, your hair looks nice," Paula says to Prim

"Thanks," Prim smiles "Thanks Katniss,"

I smile as the younger girl tucks into her scrambled egg "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Court

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"Prim, we've been around this store three times, I don't like anything here," I protest as Prim drags me around the store for the fourth time

"But everybody loves this store!" she replies

"Not me," I retort, Prim drops my hand with an annoyed sigh, a huff if you will

"What do you like?"

"Jeans, leather jackets and t-shirts," I smile laughing at the younger girls exhaustion with me

"At least buy a pair of damn shorts for when it gets hotter!" she exclaims

"Fine," I huff as she leads me out the store and to another one.

* * *

"So that's everything," Prim says as we sit down on a bench with my bags

"Yep," I sigh stretching my legs slightly, Prim giggles, out the corner of my eye I see a darker looking place, I don't know whether to call it a store or the gateway to hell, either way I'm not fussed. "What's in there?" I ask pointing towards the dark building

"I don't know, I don't think anyone in their right mind would go in there," she says as I get up from the bench

"Good job I don't have a 'right mind' then, isn't it," I say walking towards the door

"Katniss!" Prim hisses grabbing the bags and running after me.

I get towards the door and read the sign.

_Atala's Gym_

I smirk as I push open the door.

"Katniss!" Prim hisses a little quieter entering the building, the woman at the front desk looks up from her work and I stride over with Prim following behind me

"How can I help?" asks the woman

"Do you have boxing equipment here?" I ask

"Do you have a membership?" the woman retorts

"I won't sign up for a membership until you tell me whether you have boxing equipment here," I state folding my arms over my chest

"Yes we do, but are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" asks the woman and I send her a questioning look "It's just you're so skinny..."

"I can't pay for a membership, but how about, every time I fight you get twenty percent of the winnings?"

"I doubt you can fight," laughs the woman

"Want me to prove it?" I ask raising my eyebrows

"Ok," smirks the woman, thinking she knows best

"Prim look after my jacket," I state throwing her my jacket

"Um, ok... I'll just wait, here, alone," she quivers, I roll my eyes

"You'll be fine," I promise her before follow Atala to another room.

There's several punching bags and a couple benches dotted around the room, in the middle stands a ring, on one of the benches sits a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes, around six foot one. He sits taping up his hands, readying himself for some time to practice.

He looks like the type to box pretty well, will quite the stamina, but the muscle effect could be some stupid steroid, the latter being the most probable.

I ignore the stare from the blonde guy and grab the nearest pair of gloves and slip them on.

"Are you sure about this? You don't seem the type to-" I cut off Atala and I get into the ring with one of the boys that Atala called upon, the blonde just sits watching as he finishes taping up his hands. "Fine," huffs Atala "Ready, set, fight,"

The other guy goes straight for me but I dodge out the way and he walks straight into the ropes, I laugh and I think I see the blonde laugh to.

The guy goes for a punch but I block him easily and punch him on the left side of the chest, the guys loses his balace and I hit him in the chest giving him some momentum, he does fall quite yet, I punch him hard in the face and hold out my foot, the guy trips and lands on his butt.

"Forty percent," Atala comments as I peel off my gloves, I drop them at the end of the ring and climb between the ropes.

"Twenty," I retort

"Thirty five,"

"Thirty,"

"Done," she states and we shake hands, I can still feel the blonde guy watching me "Who are you?"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say walking out of the gym, I grab my jacket from Prim and we catch the bus home, I'm in desperate need of a phone call...

* * *

On the bus I get Prim to promise that we never went to the gym, she agrees and hugs me tightly before we get home.

Once home we find Paula at the kitchen table, using the phone surrounded by several different pieces of paper, Prim sends me a confused look and I shrug, it looks like I won't be able to use the phone quite yet.

Prim helps me put away all my stuff before heading back downstairs, I change into some grey sweatpants and a hoodie before come back downstairs. Paula hangs up the phone as soon as I reach the bottom step.

"Hey, um, Paula, can I use the phone?"

"Whatever for, dear?"

"I need to call a friend, I've been missing for all of three days and he's probably wondering where I am," I lie, Paula smiles and hands me the phone.

I dial Thom's number from memory.

"Hello?" says Thom from the other end of the line

"Hey, it's Katniss,"

"Nice to _finally _hear from you,"

"Oh shut up," I laugh "I need a favour,"

"And what's that?"

"Can you find Haymitch and tell him direct all information for me through you?"

"What? No!"

"Please," I whine

"Uh, fine," he complains

"Thanks Thom, love ya, bye!" I say hanging up, I pass Paula the phone, she raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "So what's with all the papers?" I ask awkwardly

"They're enrolment forms, you don't know how hard it is to send your kid to school," she jokes pushing her glasses up her nose and looking down at the papers once again.

"Enrolment forms?"

"Katniss, you have to go to school,"

"I know, I know," I sigh walking towards the stairs "I'm gonna go sort out all my stuff..."

* * *

Three days later, I come downstairs in some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a jacket, hoping for a lazy day when I find Paula sat in the kitchen with DCI Heavensbee and some other guy.

"Good morning, Katniss," Paula chirps

"Um, hi," I say walking into the kitchen and leaning against the cupboard

"DCI Heavensbee and his partner are here to interview you today, if you don't mind,"

"Um, sure, that's ok," I say boiling the kettle and making myself a cup of tea with the usual two sugars, I sit down at the table with my tea "What do you want to know?" DCI Heavensbee produces a small voice recorder out of his jacket pocket and places it on the table, he presses the record button and his partner takes out a notebook from his pocket.

I flash back to the couple seconds I shared with my not-so-brotherly or actual brother, Romulus, in the hospital.

_"Now, what we've been doing... you don't mention it to anyone, ok?" I nod, my throat dry "Good girl," he says stroking my hair "Remember that I love you Katniss, you're my little sister and you love me too, right?" I nod again "Good girl, now don't say anything,"_

I watch as DCI Heavensbee says something but the flashblack blocks my ears as I hear Romulus' slimy voice instead.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked, how long have you lived with Alma?"

"My whole life, well, what I can remember anyway," I state simply

"And Romulus?"

"He's a year older than me," I reply, giving away nothing.

"What sort of things would Alma do?" asks DCI Heavensbee's partner, butting into the conversation

"Just pull me hair, push me down the stairs, scratch my arms, she's bit me a couple times and threw several bottles at me, nothing major," I shrug

"_Nothing major_?" gasps Paula, DCI Heavensbee sends her a look "Sorry, I'll just go... help Prim with her homework," she says scuttling upside quicker than you can say 'Alma Coin is the biggest bitch I know.'

"When you were brought in after you fainted, we noticed several bruises, could you explain them?" asks DCI Heavensbee

"I used to do fights, you know, earn a little cash here and there, to try and save for college or do something useful,"

"Define fights," says DCI Heavensbee's partner

"Boxing, I mean boxing, with the gloves, and the ring," I state taking a couple gulps of my tea

"Can I ask?" continues DCI Heavensbee's partner "Why couldn't you just get a job?"

"I'm good at boxing and I didn't want Alma finding out that I was planning to leave, even though she knew about most of my fights, she'd get the money off me, but the ones she didn't, I stored away in a bank account my friend helped me set up,"

"So how much would you say is in this account?" asks Heavensbee's partner, Heavensbee elbows his partner telling him that the question was not needed, I answer anyway

"Probably seven, eight hundred bucks, but Alma got most of it, like I don't know, two thousand dollars?" Heavensbee's partner's mouth drops

"We'll let the illegal fights slide, Miss Everdeen," DCI Heavensbee state "As long as there are no more," I nod even though I'm lying, that's why I called Thom. "So what was it like, in the basement I mean?"

"Dark," I say stating the obvious "And cold, but you get used to it,"

"We noticed that was no bedding down there," says Heavensbee

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm used to," I retort sipping my tea "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more question," says Heavensbee's partner "What was your brother like? Romulus?"

"Um, he was..." I struggle to find words, not wanting to say anything about what actually went on, Romulus would kill me. Well, he'd have sex with me first, then he'd kill me... then fuck my lifeless corpse. "He was my brother," I say stating the obvious "He was out the house, most of the time I was there," I lie "He preferred to stay at friends' houses, stay out the way, don't get hurt," I say lying through my teeth "Is that all?"

"Yes," says DCI Heavensbee taking the voice recorder from the table and stopping the recording "That will be it for now, Miss Everdeen."


	5. Chapter 5

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Court

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

It had been two days since DCI Heavensbee and his partner had visited and six days since I had joined, well rejoined, my family. Everything was beginning to feel a little more comfortable. All the drama in the papers on the news about me suddenly appearing after fifteen years slowly but surely went away, I felt... relaxed.

I pulled myself out of bed, I grabbed whatever clothing I felt necessary along with the big gold chain that Prim insisted I wear, apparently it look cool, I just shrugged and agreed, and walked sleepily into the bathroom down the hall. I showered before changing into black leggings, a white t-shirt that covered my butt and my leather jacket.

I shoved my feet into my black combat boots when I reached the bottom of the stairs and tied my braid as I walked into the kitchen.

Paula bid me good morning as she set down a cup of tea and a plate of toast for me, Prim smiled as she ate her own fair share.

"After breakfast, I'll do your braids, if you want, before we head off," I was starting school again today, continuing my senior year with a whole bunch of people I didn't care about or want to care about, I just wanted this year to be over.

Prim smiles brightly, nodding enthusiastically.

"Prim, why don't you go grab both yours and Katniss' bag for me," charms Paula, Prim complies before dusting herself down from toast crumbs and running upstairs.

Once she's out of range Paula sits down opposite me.

"I got you a present," she says placing a box on the table

"You didn't have to-" she cuts me off

"I did, now open it," she states, I place down my piece of toast and wipe my fingers on the tablecloth before opening the box.

Inside it is a new iPhone.

"Thanks, Paula," I smile and she nods

"My number is in there, so if you need anything just give me a call," she smiles and I smile straight back, Paula stands and calls Prim downstairs saying that it's time to leave. I finish my toast quickly before following them to the car with my new phone.

* * *

Paula drives off, leaving both Prim and I standing in the parking lot, Prim's fingers still clutch her left braid, so much that it's becoming a habit.

"I'll take you to the office," she smiles letting go of her braid and grabbing my hand, she propels me forward so fast that I almost drop my bag and land on my ass, but I don't and I laugh.

Then I notice the eyes.

Teenagers. They stand in groups talking to their friends or sat on the grass verge by the gate with a couple other people socialising, well they were, now they're looking at me, the girl that went missing fifteen years ago and is now being dragged through the parking lot by a girl half here age.

It must be quite a sight for a Tuesday morning.

Once in the office a woman with a strange pink wig calls for my attention.

"How may I help?" she squeaks, her voice almost as high as her heels

"Um, I'm the new student... Katniss Coi-" I stop myself, for the past seventeen years, well fifteen, I had been used to calling myself Katniss Coin, everything was so different now "Everdeen, my name is Katniss Everdeen," the woman nods before standing from her pink office chair and making her way towards the filing cabinet.

Two minutes later she comes back with two pieces of paper, one holding my timetable and the other holding my locker combination.

I thank the woman working at the office and bid goodbye to Prim before leaving in search of my locker.

People in the corridor turn to stare, whispers arise, but I just glare straight back at them. Some back down whilst others wait till they think I'm out of ear shot before they start whispering again, is there no order in this school?

Just then, the door opens and three very beautiful looking girls walk in, all three of them blonde, each with a handbag with their names emblazoned on in plastic crystals.

_Glimmer._

_Delly._

_Cashmere._

All three girls were bound to be popular, you could just see them in your average cliché high school movie, the three hottest girls in school strutting down the hallway, wind blowing their hair at the perfect speed, their heeled feet clicking against the ground in perfect synchronisation and the odd flirty wink at a couple guys they pass, like I said cliché.

I was wrong, the place had an order, the social kind, and I would definitely be at the bottom of it.

Not that I care.

I roll my eyes before turning back to my locker and look at my timetable to look for the correct textbook

_Physics with Mr Beetee Latier in LAB ELEVEN._

I pull a face before retrieving the correct textbooks and closing my locker. I sigh before going off in search of lab eleven.

* * *

After finding lab eleven easily, I take a seat at the back of the class just as the bell rings and other students file into class, followed by the teacher, or rather the man who I assume is the teacher, Mr Latier, if I was not mistaken. He closes the door behind him and places his briefcase on the desk, unclips it, takes out a couple sheets of paper, closes it again and places it on the floor, all somewhat robotically.

"I understand that we have a new student," he states and I want to hit my head against the desk, this is what I had been avoiding... people, or as most would put it, attention, but hey, whatever floats your boat. "Miss Everdeen?"

A couple people gasp at the use of my surname and quiet whispers break out between the class. I roll my eyes before lazily throwing my hand up in the arm in a wave like manner to catch the teachers attention.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen," he states walking to the front of his desk and pushing himself up onto the desk so that he sits upon it.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes are on me.

Just the attention I wanted, not.

"Welcome to Panem High School," he states, I nod respectively still very aware of everyone's eyes on me "I'm Mr Latier, but everyone seems to call me Beetee, welcome to physics, the rules are simple, you answer the questions I give you and we get along, however if you don't understand anything and have used the resources available to you in this classroom, I will not hesitate to answer your questions as best as I can," he states sending me a curt nod.

Somehow physics doesn't seem that bad.

"Now everyone turn to page one hundred and three in your textbooks read the page and answer questions one to five in detail, talking is allowed," and with that he goes back around to the other side of the desk, he starts up his computer and gets buried in the world behind it.

I open my textbook and fight the appropriate page, I take to reading the four paragraphs a couple times to understand the whole passage more efficiently so that I can actually answer the questions. At my previous school my C- was the best you were going to get out of me, but for whatever reason, whether it was the impress Paula, be a good role model for Prim or simply to pass my finals and graduate, I wanted to get better than a C-.

So when a 'psst' can from behind me, I was a little more than unimpressed. I scowled before turning to face the culprit that stole me from my blockade of concentration. I turn to see a blonde boy, very much unlike the one I saw at the gym.

"Hey, welcome to Panem High School," he smiles

"Um, yeah," I say turning back around, he taps me on the shoulder so I turn back around to face him with a bigger scowl than I had before. "What now?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to work together on this?" he asks a little shyly, my scowl drops and I become a little flustered.

"Um, sure, I'll just... turn around," I say grabbing my books and twisting my chair around

"I'm Peeta," he says sticking out his hand

"Well Peeta, I'm Katniss," I say ignoring his hand and going to answer question one.

We share and debate answers for the rest of class before the bell rings.

"What have you got next?" he asks

"Um," I say pulling my timetable out the pocket of my old worn leather jacket "English,"

"Oh well, I've got art but I think you're with my fantastically weird friend Marvel, he's the loud one,"

"Ok?" I say slinging my bag over my shoulder, I bid goodbye to Peeta and easily find my English class.

Once again I take a seat at the back of the class and a skinny, tall boy with light brown hair and green eyes jumps into the seat next to mine.

"Good morning," he smiles perkily, I scowl before setting my eyes upon the teacher

"Settle down," says the teacher, Mags, or according to my timetable anyway. "I believe we have a new student today,"

Seriously?

I roll my eyes before raising my hand.

"Oh, good morning dear," she chuckles to herself "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Um, ok," I hesitant before telling them what they've heard on the news, probably confirming some suspicions and kicking the butt of some terrible rumours coming my way. "Well, I'm Katniss, seven days ago I was Katniss Coin and, well, now, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I was abducted at two years old and lived with my not actually my brother, brother and my not actually my mother, mother,"

"Dude," the boy next to me whispers and I lean back in my chair

"Ok, Katniss, we're learning about..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later after a class discussion about Romeo and Juliet we turn to discussing our favourite characters with our partner and mine happens to be the brown haired boy.

"Well, Katniss, I'm Marvel," he smirks

"Um, hi," I state

"Great, now my favourite character is Juliet because-" I cut him off

"Your favourite character is the Juliet?" I ask incredulously

"Yes," he states as if I'm some sort of idiot "She had the right idea, pretend to die so she could be with the one she loved, even if she's a bit cliché,"

"_A bit_?"

"I think we're going to get along just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Lunchtime, the hour where you realise your fate for the rest of the year, where you seat and whom you sit with could determine your social status for the rest of your life. No joke. But I was never one for following the rules that anybody else I had set.

Or so I thought.

Making my way across the cafeteria to get myself a tray of food to stock my empty stomach someone grabs my arm, and I turn, ready to punch them in the face.

"Woah, easy tiger," purrs the very memorable voice of Marvel Quaid, my English partner

"Yes?" I state pulling my arm from his grip

"I thought you might want to eat with me and my friends, outside, it is a nice day after all,"

"Um, sure, just let me get a sandwich or something," I say walking back to the cafeteria line, Marvel trails behind me and I buy a couple sandwiches, a packet of crisps and an apple.

Marvel leads me out to the grass verge to meet his friends. I spot Peeta and a bronze haired guy, which other girls would confess to be something of an Adonis but I wasn't interested, I had gotten more than my fair share of anything relationship related with Romulus, even if I wasn't willing.

"Hey guys, this is Katniss, Katniss this is Thresh and Pe-" I cut him off

"I met Peeta during physics," I state joining their little circle

"Peeta Mellark," chuckles the bronze haired guy, also known as Finnick "And _I thought I was the lady's man_," Peeta blushes and I laugh before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Katniss," says Finnick

"Finnick," I reply

"Want a sugar cube?" he asks holding one out for me "They're meant for horses but who cares, they've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet we better grab it quick,"

I shake my head no and laugh before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"So," says Marvel "What's it like? Having a new-old family?"

"Marvel!" Peeta hisses slapping his friend on the arm, Marvel rolls his eyes and I answer anyway

"Weird, but kinda cool at the same time, Paula, my mother, is beautiful and Prim, it's been six days and it's like I've known her forever," I admit

"I bet," laughs Finnick popping another sugar cube into his mouth, then my eyes spot something, or rather someone by the gate. I pull a face before standing up.

"Where are you going?" asks Peeta

"I'll be right back," I state walking away, closer to the gate.

"You took your precious time," snarls Romulus

"What are you doing here?" I hiss

"Checking up on you, you haven't said anything have you?" he spits, suddenly all the courage I had gained is gone and I feel like a weak idiot.

"N-no, they asked but I didn't say anything,"

"Good girl," he smirks and then he crashes his slimy toad-like lips down on mine, I try the wiggle out the way but his arms grip mine ever so tightly "I own you, remember that," and he slips away into the shadows, I stand there shocked for a moment or two before I return back to the group.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asks Peeta

"Something like that," I mutter picking at my sandwich with a sudden loss of appetite, I stand up and throw the rest of my lunch in the bin.

* * *

After dinner I sit in my room doing homework, it's around midnight and I still haven't finished the math homework from today. It sucks.

I sigh before dropping the half finished homework on the floor and step towards my closet, I change into some black yoga pants, a purple sports bra and a grey hoodie, I slip on a pair of sneakers and slip out my room, it's the dead of night and the house is silent, everyone is asleep.

I creep down the stairs and tiptoe into the kitchen. I fill up a water bottle and unlock the front door before slipping out into the night.

I start jogging, I block out the rest of the world and just listen to the sound of my feet hitting the sidewalk, it's somewhat peaceful as I make my way to the gym, not a person or a car in sight.

* * *

Once at the gym, I retrace my steps, remembering where the woman took me before. I find it easily.

Perfect. It's empty.

I find a pair of gloves and pull them on easily enough and head for a punching bag. I do a throw a couple punches and suddenly music blasts out the speakers.

"What the hell?" I shout

"Oh, um, sorry," says the blonde guy from the other day, he turns the music down and steps out the darkness

"Damn right you are," I state throwing another punch toward the punching bag

"So..." says the blonde boy "What are you doing here... at quarter to one in the morning?"

"Same thing you are," I state punching the bag a couple more times

"I seriously doubt that," he chuckles

"Try me," I say turning to face him, he walks over to the bench and sits down. I sit down next to him and rip off the gloves and place them next to me.

"This place, as disgustingly dirty and vile as it is the only place where I can relax, it's an escape, do you know what that feels like, an escape I mean?"

"Have you watched the news?" I retort

"My parents don't want me to be 'infected' by such an evil thing as a TV,"

"Newspapers, then?"

"Biased and unworthy of our money," he recites

"So you haven't even heard about me from gossip at school?"

"I go to the Christian school, like anyone would bitch about anyone else there," he chuckles "Why? Are you someone important?" he asks as I stand from the bench and go towards the punching bag without the aid of my gloves.

"Important? I'm anything but!" I laugh to myself somewhat crazily just as the chorus of the song he plays comes on. Without realising I sing along as I attack the punching bag.

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway__  
__You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs__  
__It hurts but I won't fight you__  
__You suck anyway__  
__You make me wanna die, right when I._

I punch the punching bag and it swings backwards, I dodge out the way as it swings back towards me.

I notice that he's till watching me, watching my every movement.

"So you're not important?" he asks

"Nope," I say popping the p "What's it to you anyways?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, how a girl like you can fight like that and not be important,"

"_A girl like me?"_

"Are you always this annoying?"

"I don't know, ask my brother," I mutter as I slam the punching bag with one big punch

"Brother?" he questions

"What is this twenty questions?" I snap

"Could be," he smirks

"Well good luck playing on your own,"

"So what's your fight name?"

"My fight what?" I ask leaving the punching bag for a seconf

"A girl like you has been in fights before, I can tell,"

"Isn't someone observant for this time of the night?" I deadpan

"Morning," he corrects and I take another couple shots at the punching bag, I roll my eyes

"It's the Girl On Fire," I state

"Well Girl On Fire, meet the Stone Warrior," he replies and I roll my eyes again "What?"

"Very cliché,"

"And what, Girl on Fire isn't?"

"Deal with it tough guy, not everybody likes you," I state sharply

"Deal with it tough _girl_, not everybody likes _you,"_he retorts

"Do you need something?" I ask rather rudely cutting off our somewhat friendly banter filled conversation.

"No, just admiring the view," he states very arrogantly

"Admire this," I say giving his the finger before walking angrily out the gym.

Some stupid flirt wasn't going to get to me.

* * *

I walk back at a very slowly pace, it takes twice as long to get back as it did to get to the gym. When I do return back I notice a police car parked in the drive. I raise my eyebrows before jogging inside.

"Katniss!" Prim shouts between sobs rushing forwards and pulling me into a tight hug "You're back! We were so worried!"

"Prim, why don't you head to bed," Paula says patting her beautiful blonde head, Prim nods before wiping her tear stained face "Good night Katniss,"

"Good night Prim," I reply as the younger girl runs up the stairs

"Where have you been?" Paula asks as soon as Prim is out of earshot

"I went for a run," I reply

"Don't do that," she scolds and I wait for the blow, waiting for the hit that Alma would use so efficiently but it doesn't come. "Just don't do that," her arms lock around mine and she buries her face in my neck.

I let out a breath and awkwardly pat her back as the two police officers in the living room collect up their things and shuffle by.

"Don't do that," Paula repeats over and over "Just don't do that."

* * *

Once Paula finally decides to let me go after 'bonding' over late night/early morning tea and biscuits I head to bed.

I just reach the top of the stairs when I find Prim asleep by the banister. She must have been listening to us talking.

"Prim," I whisper lightly shaking her shoulder

"Hm?" she questions still in the world of her dreams

"Come on, you need to get back to bed,"

"Katniss?" she asks opening her eyes and rubbing them sleepily

"Yeah?" I whisper back

"Can I stay with you? Please?" she begs "Please?"

"Fine, but just for tonight,"

Then I lead her into my room and we snuggle up underneath my duvet. Her hands wrap around my waist and she buries her face in my chest.

I rest my chin on her forehead when she whispers.

"Did you go to the gym?" she asks

"I went for a run, weren't you supposed to be listening in on our conversation?"

"Don't lie, Katniss," she states sleepily before yawning

"Ok, so I was at the gym, I guess I just needed to let off some steam," I say and I feel her nod, we sit in silence for a few moments before she speaks again

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're my sister," and I wait until she's asleep until I reply.

"Oh, Prim, I'm glad I'm your sister too."


	7. Chapter 7

RIP Philip Seymour Hoffman (Plutarch Heavensbee) has been found dead today... rip.

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

P.S Sorry it's short.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

I'm dropped off at school the next morning and Prim runs off to her friends, I tell Paula that I'm going around a friend's tonight even though I'm actually going to the gym to meet Haymitch, I got a text from Thom giving me all the details.

"Good morning, sunshine," Marvel smirks catching up with me as I stop at my locker

"Hey," I reply

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I reply

"Mr Popular from the Christian school down the road is obsessed, or rather possessed," he laughs

"What are you talking about?"

"This guy, Cato, ever heard of him?" I shake my head "He's apparently becoming weirdly obsessive with this gym he goes to cause a girl goes there,"

"Ok, and this affects me... how?"

"Just saying," he shrugs as we head off to English.

* * *

"I swear to God," Peeta huffs sitting on the grass verge with Marvel, Finnick and I "If I get another one of these shoved into my locker, I will cry," he says throwing a screwed up leaflet on the grass, Marvel picks it up and examines it.

"Stars In Their Eyes open auditions?" asks Marvel raising his eyebrows

"Yeah," Peeta sighs taking an angry bite out of his sandwich

"What's Stars In Their Eyes?" I ask

"God, you're like a martian," Finnick laughs, Peeta shoves his friend

"It's a singing contest," Peeta says "And everyone is dead set on me doing it

"Peeta is an awesome singer, it's how he attracts the opposite sex," Marvel says before laughing at his own joke

"It's annoying," Peeta huffs "I sang, one time during choir cause the teacher was giving everyone a solo and all of a sudden I'm Mr Freaking Singing Superstar,"

"I think you should do it," says Finnick  
"Not you too," groans Peeta

"Oh come on, it's just a stupid contest," reassures Marvel

"Only if you do it with me," he retorts

"No way," Marvel says standing his ground

"You can sing?" I ask Marvel somewhat surprised

"I dabble," he replies "So can Finnick!" he says pointing his finger at Finnick, I laugh as Finnick slaps his finger away.

"So Kitty Kat, looks like you're friends with some very good looking singers," Finnick says and I roll my eyes

"We'll see," I state biting into my sandwich.

* * *

"Katniss," Peeta calls after me as I'm about to leave school to hit the gym

"Oh, hey Peeta,"

"Where ya heading off to?"

"Nowhere important,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Can you sing?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, totally," he replies seriously

I start walking away "Goodbye Peeta."

* * *

"Good afternoon, sweetheart," I'm met by the sober face of my manager, Haymitch Abernathy

"Haymitch," I reply

"So, we need to talk," he states. I dump my bag on the floor next the bench and sit down, Haymitch follows

"So, when's my next fight?"

"About that-"

"Ok, so who is he? His weaknesses? His strengths? Where do I need to improve-" he cuts me off this time

"Katniss... I can't let you fight anymore,"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you don't need to, you have a real family now, you don't need to money,"

"I need to fight," I reply

"No, you don't," he replies softly, he tucks a stray piece of my hair behind my ear "I hear that Romulus has been sniffing around, you can't keep fighting, he'll find you," I want to tell him that he's already found me but the words die in my throat "Head home Katniss," he says standing from the bench and walking towards the door "Keep your head down and stay alive," then the door swings closed behind him.

Anger surges through me.

How dare he?

I storm through to the nearest punching bag and attack it with my fists.

"Woah! Calm down Fire Girl," I whip around to see the blonde guy again, Stone Warrior or something, adrenaline still surges through my body, I roll my eyes and punch the punching bag a couple more times. "Here," the blonde says handing me his water bottle, I take a couple gulps before handing it back to him. "So, what's with you?"

"Life," I reply in a huff, the blonde laughs "My manager isn't letting me do anymore fights,"

"Maybe it's for the best,"

"Maybe you should stop breathing," I deadpan

"Ok, I know what to do," he says standing up and walking towards the door, I raise my eyebrows and he turns back to me "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

The blonde, that I still don't know the name of takes me to an ice cream parlour.

"You need to _cool down,"_ he says and I send him a look for his pathetic joke

"Lame,"

"Come on Fire Girl, or will you melt the ice cream?" I scowl and he pulls me inside "So what do you want?" he asks gesturing towards the vast array of flavours presented in front of me

"Um, vanilla?"

"Sure," he orders and we go sit outside on the bench that overlooks a river "So, Fire Girl, what's the real problem?"

"I already told you,"

"No you didn't you told me something that amounts to your anger, what's going on with you?"

"Alright, so my brother, who's not my brother knows where I am,"

"That doesn't even make sense," he comments

"That's the point," I sigh

"So Fire Girl, can I ask you what your real name is?"

"Katniss, it's Katniss,"

"Well Katniss, I'm Cato," he smiles holding out his hand for me to shake, I bite my lip and he raises his eyebrows at my expression, I smirk before hitting him in the face with my ice cream, I laugh and his face is covered in vanilla ice cream. He replies by shoving his strawberry ice cream in my face. Then it goes into a full out attack.

* * *

Cato dropped me off at my house, he drives a nice red truck, which I was kinda thankful for. Paula opens the door to me and sees my face and actually laughs, I roll my eyes and go inside to clean up. That night is the first night that I have a real nightmare.

My whole life had been filled with the image of a man and a woman looming over me and now I knew who they were the dreams where empty.

Now, Romulus filled my dreams, chasing me, pulling me down and taking all the pleasure for himself and gaining the reward.

The worst part about my nightmares weren't that they scared me, it was the fact that my nightmares weren't nightmares, they were memories.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a long one, to make up for yesterday's shortie.

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The next day I arrive at school after a night of barely any sleep, what makes the whole day a hell of a lot worse is I spot Romulus at the school gates. I wait for Paula to drive off and for Prim to run off with her friends before I make my way over to him, my heart pounding like a drummer and his drums at a heavy metal concert.

"You'll have a letter when you get home," he states when I get to him "The court date, I have to go too," I nod "You better not say anything about what we do," he hisses stepping closer to me, pushing me up against the gate

"I won't," I try to say firmly but it comes out as a weak whisper

"Good girl," he snarls practically rubbing himself up against me, I shiver, he stops and looks at me "Your friends are watching, you better not have told them anything,"

"I haven't," I promise, he purses his lips before crashing his lips down onto mine. I know it means nothing, it just means that he's declaring that I am his property and no one else's. He roughly steps back a smirk on his face.

"See you at the court," he smirks walking away, I compose myself before walking past Peeta, Marvel and Finnick and go straight to my locker.

I'm visibly shaking when hands land on my shoulders, I freeze, I can't see my attacker, I'm staring into my locker. I flip myself around and twist their arm aroung.

"Ow!" Peeta hisses

"Oh my gosh, Peeta! I'm so sorry!" I say dropping his arms

"No harm done..." he says rubbing his arm "I was just coming to see if you're ok, which you're not," he states

"Nothing that a little biology can't solve," I deadpan

"Oh we're not going to biology," he states steering me into the parking lot

"I didn't see you as a kidnapper," I say as I get into his truck

"Well, there are several things you don't know about me Miss Everdeen," he laughs starting his truck, Peeta pulls out of the parking lot and drives for about ten minutes before he pulls up at a park.

"Are you serious?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him

"Yup," he smirks popping the p, he grabs my hand and pulls me into the park, we sit by a tree and Peeta plays some of the music on his phone.

A song come on, one of the few I know and I start humming the tune before I join in with the lyrics.

_Don't you think that it's boring how people talk__  
__Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored__  
__Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it__  
__Never not chasing a million things I want__  
__And I am only as young as the minute is full of it__  
__Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought__  
__But I know they'll never own me___

_Baby be the class clown__  
__I'll be the beauty queen in tears__  
__It's a new art form showing people how little we care __  
__We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah___

_Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane__  
__I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space__  
__But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames__  
__How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known__  
__And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them__  
__Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne__  
__But I know it's not forever___

_Baby be the class clown__  
__I'll be the beauty queen in tears__  
__It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)__  
__We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah ___

_It looked alright in the pictures___

_Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? __  
__I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)__  
__And you can watch from your window ___

_And you can watch from your window___

_Baby be the class clown__  
__I'll be the beauty queen in tears__  
__It's a new art form showing people how little we care __  
__We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah___

_And talk it up like yeah__  
__And talk it up like yeah__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah__  
__And talk it up like yeah__  
__And talk it up like yeah__  
__Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah_

"Wow," Peeta states and I remember that he's been sitting there this whole time

"Um, sorry," I mumble embarrassed

"Don't be," he says as I lift my head up from looking at the grass and look at Peeta "You're really good,"

"Thanks," I blush "I like Lorde,"

"Me too,"

We spend the rest of the morning singing along to our favourite songs.

* * *

We return to school at lunch and find Marvel and Finnick already sitting on the grass verge.

"Look who finally showed up!" Marvel shouts, we laugh before joining them "I was alone in English because of you," he pouts

"So where did you two disappear off to?" asks Finnick wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't be stupid," Peeta says "Katniss has a boyfriend, right Kat?"

"Yeah, something like that," I say quietly "Did anyone bring food?"

"Typical!" Marvel says with his hand on his heart in fake hurt "You use me for food and then you leave," I roll my eyes

"Yes, we brought food," Finnick says tossing me a bag of crisps and some sandwiches.

"So," Peeta says as I take a bite of my sandwich, everyone's eyes turn to him "I found out something," Finnick raises his eyebrows "Katniss can sing,"

"Oh God," I mutter

"I knew it!" shouts Marvel, people around us turn and look, I shush him "I knew it!" he says more quietly

"On a scale of my dad singing drunk karaoke to the great Peeta Mellark, how good are you?"

"Err..."

"She's way better than me," says Peeta and I blush

"Oh really?" says Finnick, Marvel seems to be pondering over something and he is forgotten from the conversation "Let's hear it then?"

"How about no." I state taking another bite of my sandwich

"I have it!" squeals Marvel and everyone turns to look "Sorry," he says shyly and everyone turns back to what they were originally doing

"Have what?" I ask

"An idea," he states and I roll my eyes.

_What am I stupid?_

"Oh God," Peeta says slapping his forehead with his hand

"We all know that nothing good will come out of that," says Finnick chuckling

"Out of what?" asks Marvel sounding slightly offended

"You having an idea," states Peeta, I contain my laugh as Marvel opens his mouth, I knock his chin upwards, closing his mouth.

"Carry on," I say somewhat softly

"Alright, so I had this idea," he states and I roll my eyes

"Spit it out," urges Finnick elbowing his friend

"Fine, fine, no need to get abusive," says Marvel rubbing his arm dramatically, he stops when he sees our annoyed faces and goes rifling through his bag for something. He pulls out a screwed up leaflet, he flattens it out on the cold October grass, I recognise it as the leaflet from the other day.

"What do the Stars In Our Eyes open auditions have to do with anything?" asks a confused Peeta

"And _I'm_ supposed to be the dumb one," Marvel laughs, Finnick slaps him again "Ok, ok! Enough with the hitting!" Finnick rolls his eyes and Marvel visibly relaxes "I think we should audition for Stars In Their Eyes,"

"Oh God," Peeta says covering his face with his hands

"I second that," I say taking a bite of my sandwich

"Oh come on guys!" begs Marvel

"It could be a laugh," shrugs Finnick

"This is crazy," I mutter

"Generally, yes," states Finnick

"So what do you say?" asks Marvel

"Sure, only if they do it," says Finnick and they both look towards Peeta

"I guess, there's no harm in trying," shrugs Peeta and everyone turns to look at me

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No! You're doing it!" calls Marvel some people turn around and shush him, he rolls his eyes and turns to one of the people nearby "God, who shoved a stick up your ass?"

* * *

"So, a letter came today," says Paula as I sit at the kitchen table doing my homework

"A letter?" I ask remembering Romulus' warning

"Yes, here," she says placing it on the table, I put down my pen and carefully pull the paper out the already opened envelope, it's address to my parent/guardian, which means that Paula has already read it.

I read it once, twice, three times... the court date, it's next week, during school hours, what am I going to tell the guys?

I fold the letter back up and slip it into the envelope.

"So?"

"Do I have to go?"

"You're the only key witness," she states "I mean, other than that boy-" I cut her off

"Romulus, he's called Romulus," I say "He was my brother,"

"I know dear, it's just-" I cut her off again

"I'm going to a friend's," I say getting up from my chair, Paula puts a hand on my shoulder

"Be careful, dear,"

"Sure."

* * *

I walk to the gym and when I get there, Cato is already there. I walk straight past him to the nearest punching bag and get to work.

"Well, hello to you too," he smirks sarcastically, I roll my eyes "So what's got you in a huff?"

"Family stuff, friends, life," I say using each word as a chance to hit the punching

"So, care to give details?" he asks folding his arms over his chest

"Friends want me to go to some stupid open auditions with them," I hiss punching the punching bag "And family... well legally I'm not supposed to talk about it," I hit the bag one more time before swiping the water bottle from his hand and drain it of half its contents.

"Open audition, eh?"

"Really, that's what you got from that?" I ask raising an eyebrow questioningly

"Yes, that's what I got from that," he smirks "What are the open auditions for?"

"I'm sure a Christian boy like you would never have heard of it, because I sure as hell haven't," I state and he chuckles "Stars In Their Eyes,"

"My parents maybe be total believers but I'm not, meanwhile, I haven't been living under a rock for the past few years, that show is big news,"

"Great," I huff

"So what, you're singing with your friends?" he asks "A bunch of girls won't last that long considering that the highest percentage of public votes come from teenage fangirls, then you won't last long, that is, if you make it past the audition stage,"

"Ooh burn," I sarcastically "I'm pretty sure that Finnick would hit you for calling him a girl," I laugh "And Marvel would throw a hissy fit," he raises his eyebrows at me "I don't get along with girls, they're too..." I search for the right word "_Girly_,"

"Nice wordplay," he jokes and I roll my eyes "You know, when you sung Afraid by the Neighbourhood, I got shivers,"

"You don't need to lie, and plus, you were lucky I even knew that song, there's not many that I know..." I admit

"I'm not lying," he says and I search his eyes for lies "I'm not lying," he repeats knowing what I was doing "So what's your deal?" he asks and I send him a confused look "Most girls would rather be single for the rest of their lives then actually sweat when they don't have to,"

"I wasn't brought up to act like a girl," I mutter

"What does that even mean?" he sighs hearing my quiet comment

"A really big shit storm that you definitely don't want to involve yourself in," I say monotone, my phone rings and I hold my finger out to Cato, stopping him from talking.

"Yes?" I say to the person on the other end of the phone

"Making friends I see," I hear the definite voice of Romulus on the other end of the line, I walk away from Cato, so that he can't hear my conversation "Wouldn't it be sad, if maybe, your precious little friends disappeared," he says venomously

"What do you want?"

"I'm waiting outside the stupid gym, you're hiding in, come outside and I'll take you to my _new apartment_,"

"Um-"

"Just get outside," he growls hanging up, I shove my phone in my pocket and walk back to Cato and pick up my bag.

"I have to go," I say a little flustered already knowing what Romulus wants

"Did mommy call you home?" he mocks

"No but my big brother wants some quality time," I retort even though I know he won't know what I'm talking about. Cato pulls a face and I turn to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Give me your phone loser," he says

"Why?" I ask giving it to him

"My parents may be technophobic but I'm not a total loner," he states type his number into my phone "I'll text you,"

"Sure," I state shoving my phone in my pocket and leaving quickly, knowing not to keep Romulus waiting.

"Katniss," he smiles putting on a show for the people in the street, he slings his arm around my shoulder and I flinch "Play nice now," he hisses in my ear before leading me away to whatever hell hole he's currently calling home.

I let him have his fun.

* * *

I walk home, a complete mess, my head pounds and my throat stings with the alcohol he forced down my throat 'to loosen me up' whatever it did worked, he seemed pretty pleased. I stumble and vomit in a nearby trash can.

I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and continue to stumble home. I bet I'm a wreck. I was drunk enough to let the tears flow, but now I'm completely sobered up, whether I like it or not.

When I finally get home my tears have dried and vomit is crusted around my mouth, I feel like such a whore. But it's what I am... I'm nothing but Romulus' whore.

I stumble into the house, still in shock, he's never been so brutal.

"I should really ground you-" Paula stops mid sentence "What the hell happened to you?" she asks no sympathy in her voice, she probably thinks I'm drunk.

"He- I- I'm not- I can't- He forced me-" I know I make no sense but my mouth continues trying to speak, no other words are exchanged and she leads me upstairs and puts me in a cold shower giving me tough love.

If only she knew the truth, but that would only get me into more trouble.

I sit on the floor of the shower, the freezing water rolling over my still clothed body. I couldn't just sit here, I couldn't do nothing. I couldn't wait for Romulus to come and tear whatever was left of my already screwed up life up.

I had to do something and my lips formed four words.

Stars In Their Eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

"Morning," Finnick says catching up with me in the hallway at school

"Hey,"

"Someone's happy," he smiles

"Oh you know, just thinking about them open auditions,"

"Someone's changed her tune," he chuckles

"I just realised that sometimes you have to just go for it," which was exactly what Romulus was doing but I wasn't telling, even my own mother, my real mother, because she thought I was drunk last night. So much for family and the sympathy they have for their loved ones.

But I should give her a break.

She's probably had enough Katniss as she can handle and it's only been just over a week.

"Damn straight," Marvel replies as he slings his arm around my shoulder, I shrug it off "So I was thinking a little Metallica," he jokes and I roll my eyes

"Where's Peeta?" I ask

"He'll be here in a second," states Finnick, two seconds later Peeta appears, I send a look to Finnick

"You're all alone in this world, Peetie," Marvel cries

"What are you talking about?" Peeta groans

"Katniss is happy and thinking about the auditions!" smirks Finnick "You're the only one that doesn't want to do it,"

"I didn't say that, I mean, think of all the practice and which songs we'd pick, that's even if we get past auditions and-"

"Just come to the choir room at lunch and we can try some stuff out," says Marvel, I nod in agreement

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch, you coming to biology Katniss?" asks Peeta, I nod and follow him to the lab bidding my other friends goodbye.

"So, you're ok with auditions, now?" he asks and I nod again

"Just thought I'd take a chance, ya know," I state and Peeta smiles

"So, how's things?" he asks

"They're ok," I shrug not giving anything away "I've got to go to court next week so I'll be missing some school,"

"Oh, whatever will we do without you?" Peeta feigns whatever you could call _that_, I laugh

"You'll survive," I say punching his arm.

But I wasn't sure that I will.

* * *

"Sup bitches!" Marvel shouts entering the choir room where Finnick, Peeta and I already sit eating our lunch and discussing song choice

"Where have you been?" asks Finnick

"Getting some music," he says producing a CD from thin air and shoving it in the CD player, Marvel starts doing the bass notes and I recognise the song so I join in, Peeta and Finnick not far behind.

_Everyone __**Katniss **_**Peeta**

**Do I attract you?**_  
__**Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?**__  
_**Am I too dirty?**_  
__**Am I too flirty?**__  
_**Do I like what you like?****I could be wholesome****  
****I could be loathsome**_  
__**I guess I'm a little bit shy**__**  
**__**Why don't you like me?**__  
__Why don't you like me without making me try?__I tried to be like Grace Kelly__  
__But all her looks were too sad__  
__So I try a little Freddie__  
__I've gone identity mad!__**I could be brown**__**  
**__**I could be blue**__**  
**__**I could be violet sky**__**  
**__**I could be hurtful**__**  
**__**I could be purple**__**  
**__**I could be anything you like**__  
__Gotta be green__  
__Gotta be mean__  
__Gotta be everything more__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
__Why don't you walk out the door!__"Getting angry doesn't solve anything"_**How can I help it****  
****How can I help it****  
****How can I help what you think?****  
****Hello my baby****  
****Hello my baby****  
****Putting my life on the brink****  
****Why don't you like me****  
****Why don't you like me****  
****Why don't you like yourself?****  
****Should I bend over?****  
****Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?****  
**_  
__I tried to be like Grace Kelly__  
__But all her looks were too sad__  
__So I try a little Freddie__  
__I've gone identity mad!__**I could be brown**__**  
**__**I could be blue**__**  
**__**I could be violet sky**__**  
**__**I could be hurtful**__**  
**__**I could be purple**__**  
**__**I could be anything you like**__  
__Gotta be green__  
__Gotta be mean__  
__Gotta be everything more__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
__Why don't you walk out the door!_**Say what you want to satisfy yourself**_  
__But you only want what everybody else says you should want__[x2]__  
__I__** could be brown**__**  
**__**I could be blue**__**  
**__**I could be violet sky**__**  
**__**I could be hurtful**__**  
**__**I could be purple**__**  
**__**I could be anything you like**__  
__Gotta be green__  
__Gotta be mean__  
__Gotta be everything more__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
__Why don't you like me?__  
_**Walk out the door!**

"Dude!" Marvel shouts as the song finished "That was awesome!"

"Katniss, that was incredible," Peeta says to me and I blush

"Ok, so we're pretty good but we need a better song for auditions, something memorable," Finnick declares

"Well, um, I have a couple ideas..." I state a little shyly, we all spend the rest of our lunch planning which song we're going to do for our audition.

* * *

"Going to a friend's," I shout to Paula as I'm about to grab my bag and head to the gym

"Oh no you don't," she says stepping in front of the door "Last night you came in drunk, this is not going to happen again,"

"I wasn't drunk when I got back, I was totally sober," I argue

"But you're not arguing that you _were _drunk," she counters

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I state

"Try me," she states crossing her arms over her chest

"You wouldn't like what you'd hear," I state pushing past her and out the front door, I slam it behind me, I get a text from Prim as I start walking down the road.

**Please be careful.**

I sigh and shove my phone in my pocket.

**I promise.**I reply.

When I get to the gym I take a look around for Romulus but he's nowhere in sight. I step inside and dump my bag on the usual bench before heading to my usual punching bag.

"Someone's happy today," Cato says standing behind me

"Someone's becoming my stalker," I retort and I can practically hear him roll his eyes "Let's just say I might have 'Stars In My Eyes'," he laughs at my incredibly lame pun

"Nice try," he chuckles "But that was so lame,"

"I know," I reply "I'm losing touch," he chuckles again

"So what are you doing here if everything's so wonderful?"

"Can't a girl box?" I ask throwing a couple punches towards the bag

"Normal ones can't, but you, you're different,"

"In what ways?"

"Oh Fire Girl, you really don't understand the effect you can have,"

"So we're back to fight names, huh?" I ask with a smirk

"That's what you got from that?"

"That's what I got from _you_," I smirk and he chuckles again "So _Blondie_," I start making a new name for Cato "How about we crank up the volume and get punching?"

"You just read my mind."

* * *

I return back from the gym and go to walk but the stairs but Paula's voice stops me.

"I understand that you have a social life but I don't want you coming home in the early hours of the morning, drunk,"

"I wasn't drunk," I state

"Then what were you, Katniss?" she asks rather angrily "Cause it sure as hell wasn't the same girl I had seen that morning!"

"I can't tell you,"

"You can, I'm your mother!" I want to bite back with something insulting but I bite my tongue

"I just can't tell you, you have to trust me,"

"I trust you, but-" I cut her off

"You have to trust me with this, just trust me, please," I beg and she nods solemnly, I walk up the stairs to my room and change into some girl boxers and an oversized shirt before crawling into bed.

A couple minutes later the door to my bedroom opens and Prim scuttles in.

"Can I stay with you?" she asks embarrassed, I answer by lifting up my duvet to let her in. She crawls up to me and whispers just as I'm about to sleep.

"The world's a mean place but there are pockets of happiness everywhere... I think I've found mine."

* * *

It's the day of the trial and a couple days before my audition, I dress in the formal black dress Paula laid out for me and the heels she let me borrow, is there a word stronger than hate because I'm definitely feeling it with these heels...

Paula drives me to the court house, seeing as she's my mother, and we sit in the parking lot in silence before she decides to break it.

"About the other night... I want you to know, that I do trust you, I just want to prepare myself for what you're going to say today,"

"Depends on what they ask... and what I'm willing to say," I say and she clutches my hand

"Don't hold back," she tells me "You have to release whatever hold she has on you, or anyone else for that matter, right now, all she wants is for you to keep quiet, so that she still has that hold on you, you have to tell them everything Katniss, you have to get her sent down, you just have to," I can't help but think of Romulus and the other night at his apartment, it may have been nothing but a drunken haze but the sobriety sent me straight back to vomiting after Prim left my room in the early hours of the morning.

"I know, but there are some things that not everyone can handle... not even me and it happened to me,"

"Take a leap of faith, because I sure as hell am going to be there to pick you back up again if you fall, but Katniss, I can tell that you're going to land safely with or without me, you're stronger than you think, don't doubt yourself, take the leap of faith."

* * *

I sit waiting to be called in and when I am I walk in, my legs shake uncontrollably and my hearts beats like it's about to explode, I want to run but instead of taking flight I must control that urge and do the only other thing I've ever known to do...

I must fight.

I must fight for whatever crummy life I have left, I must fight for the fragmented pieces of my sanity and I must fight for the life I live now and the other girls that they would have gone on to destroying after me.

I don't have to fight.

But I sure as hell want to.

"You are Katniss Everdeen, correct?" asks the judge

"Y-yes, your honour," I say still shaking, I spot Paula in the crowd, she sends me a reassuring nod, Romulus stands to the side, giving me a glare telling me to keep my mouth shut. He stands as a witness testifying against his mother, our mother but we both know that he's part of the guilty party.

"Please confirm that you will speak the truth and nothing but the truth,"

"I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth, your honour," I state, it's all very textbook.

Somehow some of the jury look bored, I don't think they understand the true seriousness of the situation, well, they're about to get a shock...

"Miss Everdeen," says my questioner stepping forward, he's Alma's defence "Please either deny," he says and then adds as a extra thought "Or confirm," I almost laugh at the biased-ness of this defence, I guess it's his job "That Alma Coin did in fact abduct you,"

"That, I'm not sure of," I admit, the defence nods before scanning over his page

"At what age has my client, Alma Coin, start assaulting you both verbally and physically, please confirm or deny whether she actually did so,"

I have no doubt that I won't tell them everything about Alma, she gets everything she deserves and would cry but Romulus, he's difficult. I can feel his disgusting eyes undressing me even though he stands on the other side of the room.

"Miss Everdeen, can you please answer the question," hurries the judge pulling me out my thoughts

"Sorry, I was... thinking," I apologise "I don't remember exactly how long, it's been part of my daily routine ever since I can remember, I can't give you an exact date,"

"And these abuse claims, could you give us an insight into what these claims are?" asks the defence watching me like a hawk

"I never had a room or a real bed until I came to live with my real mother, Paula-"

"Miss Everdeen could you answer the question!" says the defence

"Enough, Mr Snow," the judge orders "Let the girl speak," I nod solemnly towards the judge

"Um, thank you, your honour," I say "Um, as I was saying, I never had a bed room or a real bed until I came to live with Paula Everdeen, it was quite a shock, I was used to the basement with the cold concrete floor, no heating and old mattress that was ripping at the seams. She's lock me down there for hours, I'd have to..." I swallow as I tell the entire court my embarrassing life and it's details "I'd have to... go to the toilet in the basement when I was locked down there and sometimes I was locked down there for days at a time,"

"So all we're looking at is being locked in a basement for a couple days?" asks Mr Snow, the defence

"No," I state calmly "She'd pull my hair, hit me, push me up against the wall, bite me, it didn't matter what, as long as she hurt me and saw the pain I suffered before tossing my down the stairs to the basement like discarded rubbish,"

"So Miss Everdeen, tell me about when you found out that you were actually Katniss Everdeen and not Katniss Coin,"

"It was like any other day really, trying to run out the house before-" I stop remembering the moment I shared with Romulus "Before Alma got to me and meeting my friend Thom at school, after school he said that I could use his laptop to do my English homework on 'Ways of Communicating Missing Children,' Thom was no help and his mom said to check websites, so I did and I found a baby with the same name as me, so I clicked the morph into an older person button and found, well, me,"

"Our sources say that you didn't actually contact the police until a day after you had found yourself online,"

"Yeah, I mean yes, I guess I was really reluctant... I just didn't want to give myself false hope that I wasn't actually related to her," _or him_ "And be able to get away from it all,"

"I have no further questions," Mr Snow, the defence, says sitting down

"Miss Everdeen is there anything else you would like to say?" asks the judge, I spot Alma in by some officers, she stares at me, her nostrils flaring from anger. I spot Romulus staring at me, he shakes his head, no one is looking to see it. Then my eyes catch my mother, my real mother, Paula.

"Leap of faith," she mouths towards me

"I'll take that as a no-" starts Mr Snow but I cut him off

"Y-yes," I state and everyone's eyes are on me "There is something else I need to say,"

I see Romulus tense up.

"Go on Miss Everdeen," encourages the judge

I take a deep breath.

"H-h-he raped me," the court gasps and breaks into furious whispers, the judge has to silence everyone

"Who are you talking about Miss Everdeen? Who raped you?"

I begin to go hysterical and I know that it has to be told, I can't stop now, I can't give them half a story.

"He told me that it's what brothers and sisters do, that it means that they love you and they they'll protect you, that it makes you a good girl, the last time... it was few days ago... I said I was going to a friend's house when I went to the gym, he found me, got me drunk and... raped me... again,"

"This is nonsense!" shouts Mr Snow, Alma's defence, in protest

"Silence, Mr Snow!" shouts the judge

"Absolute-"

"I said silence!" the judge's voice booms through the court, it's silent now. So silent, you could hear a pin drop, an ant crawl, so silent I could possibly hear Romulus' murderous thoughts. "Who is he Miss Everdeen? Who raped you?"

And I know that I cannot turn back now.

"Who raped you, Miss Everdeen?" repeats the judge

"Romulus, my brother."


	10. Chapter 10

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

I lay on the grass at the park, my heels strewn to my left, the lazy November sun giving me no warmth at all but I don't care, I'm still in shock.

"Someone's looking fancy," I turn my head slightly to see Cato sitting down next to me, I sit up

"Court day," I sigh

"Court day?" he asks confused

"Yup," I say popping the p and sighing again

"You haven't killed anyone have you?" he asks with a chuckle

"No, but they might have," he sends me a confused look

"What's happened?" he asks and for some reason I don't hesitate to tell him what happened today.

* * *

_Guilty._

_The one word that had just changed my life._

_I had just got my mother, or rather, fake mother, sent down for abduction and abuse, and then I sent down my brother, and he possible son for raping me._

_It felt like a glorious victory but something was missing, it was like I needed to share it with someone._

_I meet Paula by the front desk of the court._

_"Katniss," she smiles hugging me, I return it happily_

_"Landed safely," I reply with a real smile_

_"You coming?" she asks walking to the doors_

_"I think I'll walk, I just need to be alone for a bit," I admit_

_"Ok, but come straight home," she says kissing my forehead, I nod solemnly before she leaves, I watch the flash of cameras outside. Reporters. Joy, not._

_I sigh before walking out the building without posing for pictures or making a statement and just swiftly running away. I guess I wasn't what they were looking for._

_Soon I find myself at a park, I lay down on the grass, kicking off my heels towards the tree to my left._

_It was a glorious victory but something was still missing._

* * *

"I'm sure I'll all be in the newspapers tomorrow," I sigh "And the news... and the internet," I say in realisation "Oh crap," I say burying my face in my hands

"Hey, you won, you're free," he says put his hand on my back trying to comfort me

"I don't feel it," I mumble

"Hey, there's this song I like, that always makes me feel happy, want to hear it?" he asks taking his phone out his pocket, I don't reply he just presses play.

We sing along.

_The heart is a bloom_  
_Shoots up through the stony ground_  
_There's no room_  
_No space to rent in this town_

_You're out of luck_  
_And the reason that you had to care_  
_The traffic is stuck_  
_And you're not moving anywhere_

_You thought you'd found a friend_  
_To take you out of this place_  
_Someone you could lend a hand_  
_In return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day_  
_Sky falls, you feel like_  
_It's a beautiful day_  
_Don't let it get away_

_You're on the road_  
_But you've got no destination_  
_You're in the mud_  
_In the maze of her imagination_

_You love this town_  
_Even if that doesn't ring true_  
_You've been all over_  
_And it's been all over you_

_It's a beautiful day_  
_Don't let it get away_  
_It's a beautiful day_

_Touch me_  
_Take me to that other place_  
_Teach me_  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_See the world in green and blue_  
_See China right in front of you_  
_See the canyons broken by cloud_  
_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_  
_See the Bedouin fires at night_  
_See the oil fields at first light_  
_And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth_  
_After the flood all the colors came out_

_It was a beautiful day_  
_Don't let it get away_  
_Beautiful day_

_Touch me_  
_Take me to that other place_  
_Reach me_  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_  
_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_  
_What you don't have you don't need it now_  
_Don't need it now_  
_Was a beautiful day_

"Did that cheer you up, Girl On Fire?" he chuckles and I stare in awe, Cato can sing, I stand up and grab his hand trying to pull him up even thought everyone knows that I wouldn't be able to move someone like Cato

"Come on!" I shout grabbing my shoes and running

"Where are you taking me?" he asks

"You'll see," I say running off, he follows, I send a brief text to Paula saying that I'm meeting my friends, to find out what I need to copy up, I don't wait for the reply..

I take Cato to my school and we wait by Peeta's truck.

And wait.

And wait.

And then finally the bell rings and floods of students come rushing out.

"And then I said-" Marvel stops when he sees me "Kitty!" he says hugging me "Finnick, stop being so damn rude," he says slapping his friend upside the head

"I was going to hug her but your ugly ass got in the way," Marvel's about to make some stupid comment when Peeta cuts in.

"Hey," he smiles "How'd everything go?"

"Just watch the news later, I really can't be asked to explain,"

"Then not to be mean or anything but why are you here?" asks Marvel, this time Finnick slaps him upside the head "Son of a bi-"

"Guys!" I warn "I brought a friend," everyone suddenly snaps around to see Cato

"Alright," Cato nods

"Ok, so what's he doing here?" asks Finnick

"He can sing," I state rather smugly

"And what?" asks Finnick folding his arms over his chest

"_And we _need all the help we can get."

Which ended up as everyone heading to my house to talk more.

* * *

I bite my lip and fiddle with the ends of my jumper, we're on next and the last person who auditioned got booed off the stage. I shake.

"You'll do great," Peeta whispers in my ear

I tie my hair into a messy high ponytail, ignoring what Finnick said about it looking pretty down, my fingers continue to fiddle with the cuffs of my big fluffy dark green jumper. My clothing is somewhat reserved, I'm wearing my leather jacket today. I'm wearing a way too big for me dark green knitted jumper, black leggings and black Skytop sneakers.

The man wearing a black t-shirt displaying the word 'crew' in white block lettering hands everyone a microphone.

"You're up," the guy tell us and we walk on stage.

"Hello," smiles one of the judges, honestly, I don't know who any of them are, two of them male and two of them female. Marvel had briefed me that we need at least two yes' to get through.

"Hi," Peeta smiles, ever the charmer, into his microphone

"And who might you be?" asks the same woman

"I'm Peeta, that's Marvel, Finnick, Cato and Katniss,"

"Katniss?" one of the judge says and I look at him "Where have I heard a name like that before?" my eyes find Peeta's and he looks very worried

"Um, I'm Katniss Everdeen, the girl that was abducted fifteen years ago," I say awkwardly

"I heard about your trial," he continues "Congratulations,"

"Um, thanks?"

"Anyway!" says one of the more arrogant sounding judge "Does your group have name?"

"We're," starts Finnick using his sexual voice, I roll my eyes "Mockingjay," I swear all the women in the audience faint, even the old ones, I roll my eyes again and Finnick sends me a wink.

"Go ahead," says the arrogant one picking up their pen, readying themselves to write everything bad about us.

**Katniss** **_Peeta_**_ Cato _Everyone

_All I am, is a man_  
_I want the world in my hands_  
_I hate the beach_  
_But I stand in California_  
_With my toes in the sand_

**_Use the sleeves of my sweater_**  
**_Let's have an adventure_**  
**_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_**  
**_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_**  
**_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_**

She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you'll find out  
Nothing that we don't wanna talk about, no

_'_**Cause it's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**So let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

_And if I may just take your breath away_  
_I don't mind if it's not much to say_  
_Sometimes the silence guides our minds to_  
_Move to a place so far away_

_**The goose bumps start to raise**_  
_**The minute that my left hand meets your waist**_  
_**And then I watch your face**_  
_**Put my finger on your tongue**_  
_**'Cause you love the taste yeah**_

_These hearts adore_  
_Everyone the other beats hardest for_  
_Inside this place is warm_  
_Outside it starts to pour_

Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

**'Cause it's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**So let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

_'Cause it's too cold_  
_For you here and now_  
_So let me hold_  
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._**

**_Whoa, whoa..._**

**'Cause it's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**So let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

_It's too cold_  
_For you here and now_  
_Let me hold_  
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**_And it's too cold,_**  
_It's too cold,_  
The holes of my** sweater...**

The audience is on their feet and with my heart beating fast we all meet back in the middle of the stage and wait for the judge's response as they whisper furiously back and forwards towards each other.

Then they abruptly stop and turn to face us.

They have made their decision.


	11. Chapter 11

For Holly, it's all for you darlin'

- Courtney

P.S Sorry for the slow update, I had an anxiety attack on a bus so I've had to take a while to calm myself down...

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

I don't think you ever understand how one moment can affect your whole life until I happens to you.

I however had a list.

1. Alma's first bite... of me.

2. Romulus' first round of pleasure.

3. Finding myself on a missing person's site.

4. Meeting my real mother and my sister.

5. Meeting Peeta, Marvel, Finnick and Cato.

6. Telling someone about Romulus.

And the most recent...

7. Alma and Romulus being found guilty.

Maybe my luck had run out and my list would be over.

But the judges decided otherwise.

"You're through to the second round!" squealed one of the female judges I was yet to learn the name of.

We all turned and look at each other.

We mumbled quick thank you's into our microphones before walking off stage with smiles on our faces.

* * *

At school the next week, we all decide to meet at Peeta's truck at our school, Cato has to skip class but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Any suggestions for the next song?" asks Peeta, everyone shakes their heads "We could do Lorde, Katniss is good at Lorde," I blush

"But everyone is expecting that," states Cato and everyone turns to face him

"What?" asks Peeta, acting a little... offended?

"Everyone is expecting us the do some pop rubbish, the stuff that everyone listens to,"

"What do yo suggest then Mr Know It All?" Peeta growls

"Something different,"

"Well fucking done, you just solved all our problems, now all you have to do is shoot Katniss' abductor and we're all happy!" Peeta exclaims, I gasp.

"Fuck you." I state walking away, I was not going to fight my band mate slash friend, but I would if I had to.

* * *

**Are you ok?  
- Cato**

**I'm fine.  
-Katniss**

**No, you're not. Ignore him, he doesn't know anything.  
- Cato**

**He's kinda hard to ignore... he's been following me down the halls at school...  
-Katniss**

**Don't worry, he pissed me off too.  
- Cato**

**Want to hit the gym?  
- Katniss  
**

**You just read my mind.  
-Cato**

* * *

"Katniss..." Peeta whines following me down the hall

"Get the hell away from me,"

"But Katniss! I said I'm sorry!" he continues

"If you shut the hell up I might just forgive you, so shut the hell up!"

"It wasn't even my fault, Cato just gets me _so_ angry!"

Something tells me that those two won't get on.

* * *

"Would you idiots please just kiss and make up," groans Finnick towards me and Peeta

"Only when he apologises to Cato," I retort ignoring half of what Finnick said aka 'kiss'

"Fine but that's going to be hard considering that no one has his number, what the hell is he? A freaking mafia agent?"

"Oh my god," Marvel says putting his head into his hands.

I dial Cato's number and hand Peeta the phone. He looks a little embarrassed.

I wait till he apologises before I retrieve my phone from his grasp, smile truimphantly and put in my headphones and start listening to music.

* * *

**I told you he'd apologise first :)  
-C**

**He was actually b*tching about u before he called, u know it was actually from my phone...  
-K**

**That son of a b*tch!  
****-C**

**He's not that bad!  
-K**

**Brainwashed, I swear!  
-C**

**He's not!  
-K**

**I'm ignoring you till you admit that he's annoying!  
-C**

**Haha, wanna hit the gym?  
-K**

**You just read my mind.  
-C**

**So much for ignoring me ;)  
-K**

* * *

Round two.

"I'm cold," I mumble to myself as we sit off stage waiting for our turn. Cato chuckles before taking off his leather jacket and passing it to me "Don't worry about it," I say handing it back to him "I was the one that wanted to wear a t-shirt in November,"

"You need it more than I do," he says thrusting it back into my hands. I sigh before slipping it on. It was way too big and covered my butt, before I know what's happening a microphone is being thrust into my hands and we're out on stage.

"Welcome back Mockingjay," says one of the female judges that I now know to be Carla, actually I now could name all of the four judges after a brutual six hour lecture with Marvel.

* * *

_"Blonde, blue eyes, signature red lipstick, sung-" I cut him off already knowing the correct answer after going through it a million times_

_"Carla Abbington,"_

_"Black hair, reserved, arrogant-"_

_"Ty Grayson,"_

_"Brown haired, squeaky voice..."_

* * *

"Glad to be back," Finnick charms and I swear once again that most of the women in the room faint, again. I roll my eyes.

"What will you be performing today?"

Finnick goes to speak but I beat him to it

"You'll have to wait and see," I wink

"Well," says Carla a little stunned "Let's see what you've got,"

**_Katniss_**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

**_Marvel_**

_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_  
_Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_  
_Wanted to receive attention for my music_  
_Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_  
_For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_  
_Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated_  
_When I blew; see, but it was confusing_  
_'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf_  
_Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)_  
_Hit the lottery, oh wee_  
_But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_  
_It was like winning a used mink_  
_Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_  
_I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_  
_Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_  
_But I'm actually weirder than you think_  
_'Cause I'm_

_**Cato**_  
_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_**All**_  
_Well, that's not fair_  
_Well, that's not fair_

_**Marvel**_  
_Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_  
_To seize the moment and don't squander it_  
_'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_  
_So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_  
_(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders._  
_No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)_  
_Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo_

_**Finnick**_  
_I think it went wandering off down yonder_  
_And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen_  
_'Cause I need an interventionist_  
_To intervene between me and this monster_  
_And save me from myself and all this conflict_  
_'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it_  
_My OCD's conking me in the head_  
_Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking_  
_I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_  
_Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

_**Peeta**_  
_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's not fair_  
_Well, that's not fair_

_**Finnick**_  
_Call me crazy but I have this vision_  
_One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian_  
_But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at_  
_MC's, blood get spilled and I'll_  
_Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track_  
_Give every kid who got played that_  
_Pumped up feeling and sugar to say back_  
_To the kids who played him_  
_I ain't here to save the freaking children_  
_But if one kid out of a hundred million_  
_Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great_  
_It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back_  
_In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that_  
_Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack_  
_Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts_  
_I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_  
_It's nothing, I'm still friends with the_

_**Katniss, Peeta and Cato**_  
_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_**Katniss**_  
_Well, that's not fair_  
_Well, that's not fair_

The song ends and the first words that are spoken are spoken from the arrogant Ty Grayson.

"You could've done better."

I almost go to slap the guy.

* * *

They tell us that we should come back in a week where we find out if we've got it or not, whether we're advancing to the live shows.

I practically skip out of the place, thankful it's over and wanting to get some food as fast as possible.

"I think this calls for a binge at McDonalds," Finnick announces "To celebrate out awesome performance, even if that Ty guy-"

"Ha! Ty guy!" Marvel laughs and I roll my eyes

"- gets his way," we all agree on that.

* * *

We eat our own body weight in McDonald's knowing that next week our fate will be decided, the pressure is immense.

"Hey Cato," I smile just as he gets to his truck "Want to hit the gym?"

"You read my mind Girl on Fire," he smirks and I roll my eyes, we drive to the gym.

* * *

After an intense session of singing, punching and mucking around we call it a day and sit on the bench sharing a bottle of water between us bought with the change from our McDonald's binge.

"So, Fire Girl," he says alternating between the different nicknames he has for me

"Yes Blondie?" I reply sweetly

"Ha ha," he deadpans "I was gonna say you were pretty awesome out there today but now I'm not so sure,"

"Well if you was sure, I'd say thanks," I smirks draining the bottle of its remaining contents "It's crazy," I reply after a minute

"I know," he sighs "I'm still surprised that I haven't punched Lover Boy yet,"

"Lover Boy?" I ask confused

"Oh, um, Peeta," he says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

"What's he ever done to you?"

"I just-" he takes a moment to find the right words "I just don't like him that much," he states before adding "It's a guy thing,"

"Ok..." I say as we walk out, I'm about to take his leather jacket off when he stops me

"You can keep it, you look better in it than I ever did,"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," he smirks getting into his truck.

Am I the only one that seems to see this side of Cato?


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is a quick ending but I really wanted to end this story, but there is another one in the pipeline, I promise! Short and sweet, a bit mushy.

- Courtney

And as ever, it's for Holly.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Two years ago, I would have said that this is impossible, to end up where I am, touring the world because Mockingjay got famous. We didn't win Stars In Their Eyes but we came second and Ty Grayson, of all people, signed us to his record label.

We were staying at a hotel tonight, much to my appreciation, the bus was killing me. I crawl out of bed and take a look at the clock, it's about two in the morning, the press won't be up at this time. I pull a hoodie on over my oversized t-shirt and fabric shorts, shove my feet into my slippers and exit the hotel.

I walk down the front steps and sit down on the last two.

The last couple years had been crazy.

I open up my phone and look at the pictures taken from tonight's show, I smile recalling the events of last night as I look at one picture.

* * *

_Sometimes you could just murder Marvel and Finnick, I send them a glare and the crowd laughs. They just dumped a cooler full of blueberry flavoured slushy all over me, at least they had chosen my favourite flavour. Cato laughs._

"_Oh Cato!" I call after him "Gimmee a hug," I say opening my arms and his eyes go wide before saying_

"_Eh, screw it," before throwing himself into my arms like a child, the crowd laughs._

* * *

I smile to myself as I continue to scroll through my twitter feed.

There was another picture of us hugging, me in my blue slushy and Cato's laughing face as he hugs me. I look at what the person had wrote.

_Mockingjay concert was THE BEST! Aw Catoniss moments #cute_

I continue scrolling.

_ mockingjaynitup_

_Can't believe I just went to a Mockingjay concert. It was AMAZING! Cato and Katniss are the cutest! #mockingjayconcert_

_ rockup2352_

_Great night. Wish Katniss was single tho ;)_

"Whatcha looking at Girl on Fire?" I lock my phone as Cato sits down next to me

"Isn't that getting old, Blondie?" I ask raising my eyebrows, Cato chuckles and shakes his head "So I was just looking through my twitter feed-"

"How many followers do you have now?" he asks, we've always been in competitions about these things

"2.4 mill," I state with a smirk

"Damn, 2.3," he replies and my smirk grows

"Apparently we're cute," I state

"Damn straight," he laughs "Katniss..." he states now very seriously "Um, this is weird, but, um, can I kiss you?" I nod quickly and before you can say 'and they lived happily ever after' his lips found mine.

_THE END._

Cato looked over my shoulder at my biography that I just finished typing.

"What a life," he sighs

"I know," I smile at him, he walks over to the couch and I follow him.

"Mom," says a blonde teen girl walking into the living room

"What is it baby girl?" I ask

"Mikey's going through my music again," she complains

"Am not!" comes the shout of and eight year old from upstairs, Cato chuckles.

"Are too!" she shouts back before running back upstairs. We both laugh freely.

"What a life," I sigh

"And they all lived happily ever after," Cato smirks

"You're such a goofball," I reply

"A good looking goofball," he corrects

"We'll see."

**THE END.**


End file.
